maximum games
by MRFanfic4eva
Summary: first story so um forgive me for errors. disclaimer I don't own maximum ride fax, nuggy, fax isn't the whole time sorry. it's definitely better than the summery or title for some yall incase you don't know if you don't review i don't update
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any maximum ride and am basing my info on what other writers have written. Enjoy. : P**

"Max Max, wake up" Niki said

"Ugh I don't want to" I said

"Well too bad if you don't Jeb will be so mad" Niki said

I'm Max, Niki, my sister, is 4 months older than I am. We are pretty close Jeb is our manager he is making us go to a party so we can make more friends

"Ugh I so don't want to go to this stupid party" I said

"Neither do I but if we don't Jeb might kill us, do you think Ari is coming" Niki said

"He better Jeb is his manager too if doesn't come neither will I" I said

**A/N: Niki is a person I made up she is mainly my way of inserting myself into the story 3**

FANGPOV

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY. Ugh Iggy why couldn't you pick a less annoying song to be your ringtone.

Iggy : _What up man_

Iggy_: You going to Jeb's party_

Fang_: Yea I guess you_

Iggy:_ Definitely there could be hot celebs_

Fang_: Good_

IGGYPOV

Wake me up when it's all over. Fang just texted back the songs sad but catchy.

GAZZYPOV

Oh my shit I got to wake up Ella I run up the stairs and she is fast asleep and I attempt to wake her up when she is awake turns out she tricked me

"You are soooo gullible bro" Ella said

"Shut up" I said


	2. the meeting

**A/N: from now on they will be in third person that is much easier**

"This food is absolutely terrible." Niki said

"Let's go into the kitchen for some real food" max said

They wander into the kitchen and find some food when they see someone about to open the door. They duck behind a counter and see 2 boys walk in, a strawberry blond and a dark haired mysterious one. They hit the fridge but not before noticing us.

"What are you guys doing here." Iggy said

"We were gunna ask you the same thing." Niki said

They start talking well, Iggy Niki and Max. Fang just stands there staring at Max and Niki mostly Niki. After a while the door is about to open they hide and three people walk in, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. They get up from hiding and Nudge immediately talks to Iggy and they hit it off so the other 4 are just talking (except Fang of course). After a while Fang asks Nudge, Gazzy and Angel why they are here.

"Oh look Max he speaks" Niki says with a smirk

"Ha ha very funny Niki" Fang says

Niki just smiles

The door is about to open again but no one notices because they are having a very interesting conversation. The next thing they knew Jeb was screaming at all of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MAD I AM AT ALL OF YOU? IF THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS YOU GUYS NEED A NEW MEATHOD THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE SNEAKING INTO THE KITCHEN" he hollered

"Look Jeb we didn't mean to, the food out there was terrible we sort of wandered into here on our own and ran into each other." Niki TRIED to explain

"OUT ALL OF YOU" Jeb screamed

They all shuffled out exchanged numbers and left.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Max: hey

Fang: sup

Max: not much

Fang: wanna go to a movie later

Max: sure

Fang: K pick u up 5

Sqeeee. Did I just think sqeeee what just happened.

**A/N: cliff hanger srry chapters are so short I am new this I will get better **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Max" Niki said

"Oh hi" Max said

Niki thought Max was hiding something but decided to drop it. she went back to her room started working on a song and pulled out her phone to text Fang.

Niki: Hi fang

Fang: Hey what's up?

Niki: Working on a song. You?

Fang: Deciding what to wear

Niki: 4 what

Fang: Date 

Niki: With who ;:-/

Fang: Max

Niki: Oh that explains why she was being all weird when I went to her room. Want some help with what to wear

Fang: yes plz you are probably best chance

Niki: ok just go casual she is only dressy for celebrity things her normal closet is t-shirts jeans and tennis shoes or boots

Fang: ok thnx

_Fang is so cool he is so cool I wonder what he likes. That's it my song. I got all the words thank goodness_. Niki thinks to herself

5 o'clock

*ding dong*

Must be Fang Niki mumbles to herself

Niki opens the door

"Sup Fang I will go get Max" Niki said

"Ok" Fang sat down and waited while Niki went to Max's room where Max was freaking out.

"Max, Max calm down what's wrong?" Niki asked Max

"I have no clue what to wear, what will I say, what will I do?" Max said

Niki went to Max's closet and told her to put on a t-shirt with the words _**"SALTY OR NAW" **_a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. Then she her did make up and gave her jewelry. When she marched max down to the living room fang told her you look nice. Max was about to say something but just said thank you.

**A/N: I could bore with the details of the movie date but I won't because I could go on and on, plus it will come up soon.**

When the movie is over Fang drives Max home where Niki is sitting in the living room waiting for her. When Max gets in Niki bombards her with questions. While Max processes them she answers them in the order asked

"It was nice, I did what you said… mostly, the exorcism, he did kiss me, lips, no he didn't ask me out again."

They talked for awhile till they got tired and went to bed. Niki was awoken by the sound of her phone going off. She checked the time to see it was three in the morning, she groaned and picked it up

"Hello" she said groggily "hey" Fang said. "What are you calling me for at 3 in the morning?" "Well I needed someone to talk to" "About…" "Well I couldn't sleep I kept having this dream" "what was it about" "well um you and Max were both being hurt and I only had time to save one of you and I want to save you and Max so I try to choose but before I get a chance you are both dragged away" "well if that actually happened what would you do" "I don't know but I need to stop this dream" "what do you need" "would you come over" "alright be there in 15" Niki says before hanging up, throwing some jeans under her pajama t-shirt. She got to Fang's house and went up to his room to talk to him. After awhile of talking to her Fang fell asleep Niki didn't leave, she took off her jeans, snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. When Niki woke up Fang's arm had snaked around her waist. She got up to put on her jeans when Fang woke up. She told him she had to get home before Max found out she left.

When she got home Max was up and was asking where she had been, when she left, and why she left.

Niki put thought into how she answered careful not to be too specific and mention that she went to Fang's house and ended up falling asleep in his room. She answered

She went to a friend's place, around 3 because the friend needed some help with something and that she fell asleep there and that she was sorry she didn't say anything. Max seemed satisfied for now at least.

Fang: Hey

Niki: Hi 

Fang: are you busy tonight

Niki: no why

Fang; wanna go to dinner

Niki: oh sure 

Fang: ok pick you up at 6?

Niki: k

_Now what to wear? _Niki decides to wear a t-shirt, black skinny jeans cowboy boots and a denimn jacket. She did her makeup put on jewelry and went outside to where Fang was waiting. She got in and they went to dinner. "so it seems as if you didn't have that dream again" "I guess not" "does this dream exsist" "yes" "sure". At the end of dinner Fang doesn't take Niki home he takes her somewhere to see the sunset. After the sun sets they spend another 10 minutes talking and kissing before he drove Niki home. When Niki got home she was able to go to her room without Max catching her come in.

**One month later**

Niki got up about to leave she opened the door to see Fang with his hand up about to knock

"Oh hey Fang" "Hey is Max home" "no she left before I woke up" "oh great we were supposed to do…. Something" "mmhmm whatever I will call her" "she is not answering" "I guess I'll wait with you till she gets back"

After about twenty minutes of talking Niki gets impatient and ansty. She mumbles "Max hurry up so a can leave already" she didn't know Fang heard her until he said "well that's rude". I didn't mean it like that its just I was on the way to Ari's place and now –Niki checked her phone- I'm late and i have to take Iggy and Nugde to pick up iggy's car from somewhere and I have help Gazzy and Angel with something after that so I'm pretty busy today sitting here with you waiting for Max wasn't in my schedual so now it is thrown off.

**A/N: I realized that they havent been much involved so I figured I would bring em in **

Then Max walked in. "oh thank goodness you are here I need to talk to you later, bye Fang."

"Your so late" "I know stuff happened" she explained to Ari. She finished with her day and went home.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Niki was at Ari's house when Max called her crying and freaking out, Niki told Ari Max was freaking out and she had to go atempt to calm her down.

When Niki got home she went up to Max's room where she was crying hysterically.

"Max what's wrong, what happened?" "Fang…..Broke…Up…With me" Max said between sobs. "WHAT I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT JERK' Niki hollard turnning red. After about an hour of conforting Niki's phone went off she picked it up. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT JACKASS" Niki hissed at him "look I need to talk to you please come over in 10" "maybe I usually don't visit assholes"

Max was asleep so Niki snuck out easily. She got to Fang's house where he asked her if she would come inside.

"look Niki I made a big mistake" "oh really which one are we refering to you've made a lot" "I mean by dating Max" "let me get this straight you invited me here to tell me how terrible it was dating my best friend" "I wasn't done, I realized that I shouldn't have gone out with Max after you I kissed you a couple of weeks ago" she thought about it for awhile then her eyes welled up and she hollarded "I HATE YOU I TRULY AND TOTALLY HATE YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" she broke down and almost fell to the ground screaming and crying but Fang caught her and tried to calm her after about 5 minutes she was able to talk so she explained why she was so upset then she walked out, she went to get frozen yogurt and a dart board with Fang's face on it. She went home and Max asked where she was an why she looked like she just cried –Niki forgot to try and cover that up- before she could come up with an excuse she asked Max if she would want to always here the truth Max said yes a little hesitantly then she explained what happened with Fang and Max was furious she wasn't even sure why anymore she screamed and cried and to Niki to just go away. Niki left now furious with herself, Fang, and Max so she left. She drove to Ari's house to confide in him (he was like a big brother to her after all). He tried his best to comfort her he didn't tell this to Niki so she wouldn't get more frustrated but he decided that when she left he would go deal Fang. After about 2 hours she left she didn't go home but he didn't know that she went to watch the sunset where she watched it with Fang.

Meanwhile Ari went to Fang's house. When he got there the door was unlocked so Ari marched right in to find a very startled Fang. Ari hollard at Fang for a good 15 Minutes when guess who walked in Niki. She was boiling now then she hollared at both of them for about 10 minutes before Ari stopped her and tried to explain she didn't want to here it she told Ari to leave now and that she would deal with him later boy was he in for it. Fang was far from off the hook, she tried her best to stay calm while she talked to him as she explained what happened with Max and how she had been avoiding dealing with things until she had enough time to think. She told him she does like him but until she settle things with Max they can't be together. Then Niki left

When Niki went home Max looked at her with an expression that was impossible to read so she tried apolagizing and Max did to when Fang called

**A/N:this took me all weekend starting Thursday review or I won't have enuf energy to update even when I have time**


	4. chapter 4

"Hello" Niki said she put her phone on speaker but he didn't know that. "Hey did you and Max make up?" "no she is still furious she won't come out or talk to me" "crap this is ridiculous why do you have to wait for her approval" "she is still my best friend and you did dump her" " hang on she just came out don't hang up"-Niki pretends to talk to Max- "she said I can't go out with, speak to or even see you again or else bad things will happen" "fuuuck" he groaned "I don't care I'm gunna date you if I die so what" "aw how sweet but I am not letting you give yourself a death sentence for me" at this point Max could not hold in her laughter and started cracking up Niki's phone was still on speaker so Fang heard it and said this isn't a laughing matter she explained it was a test, Max was fine with them and she was the one laughing. "Well fuck you then" "maybe you will" "really" "I said maybe" "alright that will have to do for now bye babe" "bye"

"You messed it up I could have kept going thank you sir laugh a lot oh yea you have to get ready I got you a date" "WHAT, why" "cause I felt bad" Max glared at Niki but agreed "what's his name" "Daniel" "Ok where are we going" "I don't know" "well what am I supposed to wear?" "Just wear casual" "ok" after Max left Niki started working on a song and watching a very boring movie.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Max was on another date. Niki started flipping through channels but didn't find anything good so she called Fang. "Hey baby what's up" "I'm bored, Max left and there is nothing to watch" "sooo." "So come over douche" "Riiiiight k see you soon" "bye"

When Fang gets there Niki is writing in a journal. Fang comes over and snatches the journal Niki quickly jumps up to grab it but he gets it away "seriously dude" "what's in here" "that is none of your business sweetie" "to bad" he locks himself in her room luckily she hid the real journal and was writing in her fake journal. "So" he came out after 10 minutes, he pulled her into her room shut the door and pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. Their mouths moved in sync they broke to breath and then they moved to Niki's bed and she took off his shirt he fiddled with the buttons on her shirt for a few minutes and he finally got it off. He got her bra strap off easily. Then Fang moved towards her neck and started gently sucking her neck. She moaned loudly as he sucked her neck for a few more minutes until she flipped him and found his sweet spot he moaned louder and louder, she kissed him to muffle his moans then Max got home and she heard sounds in Niki's room. She walked to the door and was about to open it Niki and Fang heard her and quickly got under the covers, turned on the TV and turned to see Max walk in they said hey hoping she didn't see their shirts and Niki's bra on the floor Max said hey, gave them a weird look and left. "Next time we go to your house" "fine with me" he kissed her. She got up and put on a t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in and tossed him his shirt " you might wanna go home now" "I don't feel like it I'll just sleep here and leave in the morning" "ok but I'm busy tomorrow I gotta help Ari with… something" "again, what are you guys doing exactly" "planning stuff" "what" "aww are you getting jealous well you have nothing to worry about trust me Ari is like my big brother you of all people should know being he was about ready to slap the shit out of you." "yea and I am not worried he is gunna take from me but what are you guys doing" "sorry sweetheart but it's on a need to know bases and right now you don't need to know" Niki said sweetly "fine whatever" they talked for awhile until they fell asleep. When Niki woke up Fang's arm was snaked over her waist. She got up and went to take a shower. She put a towel around her and went to wake up Fang. He saw her and thought he was having a dream so he pinched himself, when he realized he was awake he thought _there is a high chance she will punch the shit out of me for this… oh well_. He yanked off her towel, she glared at him picked up her towel grabbed her clothes and went back to bathroom without bothering to put her towel back on. She was in the bathroom doing her makeup when Fang walked in spun her around and kissed her she broke away and punched him even though it hurt he shrugged it off and kissed her again with more force she didn't pull away this time. Niki's phone rang so she answered it she got into a small disagreement with who was on the phone then hung up. She ate breakfast with Fang and they left at the same time but Niki went to the studio for a photo shoot. When she was done she headed to Ari's house to help him with "the thing" Fang called her after about 2 hours she told Ari she had to go and went to Fang's house to see what he needed. She got there and he pulled her to his room and told her that he was going on tour for a year. "WHAT" "shhh look I'm sorry but I'm leaving in 3 weeks and I think until I get back we should see other people" hurt flickered across her face but was quickly replaced with a stone hard to read expression "ok well then bye Fang" "wait we don't have to start now" "but I have to because if I try to do this for you to quickly be ripped away so it's better we just stop seeing each other now so leave me" "ok" Niki walked out and went home and started working on a song she started when Fang told her he dumped Max for her. For the next week Fang tried so hard to get Niki to talk to him but every time she saw him she either ran off in the other direction or acted as if he wasn't there and didn't speak to him. It was really hard for her but she pulled it off, for that week. The following week was max's birthday (that's the secret thing Ari and Niki were doing) Ari invited Fang but didn't tell Niki. At the party Niki and Max's old friend Trey showed up. Trey was talking to Niki when a song came on and they started to dance Fang couldn't take it anymore "may I cut in" "uh sure" Trey gives Fang Niki's hand and walks off. They dance in silence until Fang whispers "Niki please talk to me I know you're mad but I…." she put a hand up to cut him off looked him in the eye he search her face for any sign of forgiveness but he saw nothing she didn't say anything. Trey came back and Niki whispered something in his ear and they walked away. "You're a total dick you know that" Niki said once she and Trey were out of sight and earshot. "What did I do" "I specifically said do not leave me with him and what do you do, you leave me with him" she looked furious, and then totally defeated "Niki, what's wrong? What happened between you two?" "nothing it doesn't matter" "tell me I'm not stupid I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you and I will not let it go" "fine, Fang is technically my boyfriend but he is going on tour and decided we should see other people 'til he gets back so I decided not to talk to him because it will only make me more upset." He grabbed her and gave her a huge hug and then he kissed her right as Fang saw them now he was infuriated he turned Trey around and punched him Trey punched him right back and they started to fight Niki didn't wanna watch it so she step in front of Trey when Fang was about to throw another punch "WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT TREY GO GET SOMETHING FOR YOUR EYE FANG WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" "I know I said we should see other people but I couldn't stand it look I would rather do long distance than know this is going on" by now everyone had come around to see what the problem was "we can deal with this later I have to go make sure you didn't give Trey a black eye" she glared at him and stormed off "Trey are you ok" "yea I am fine but I think until he leaves I think we should just be friends he really likes you" "I'm not so sure anymore" the rest of the party was normal except for when Max decided to get Niki to tell her what happened. After the party Niki went to Fang's house (he had left after the fight) before she even knocked he opened the door. "Ok what was your problem" "I'm sorry I just lost it all night you were all over him do you want to like break up permanently or something" "what, no not at all and I can't believe you think that" "Well I mean you are all over this random guy I mean" "he kissed me to make me feel better because I told him about you and I started to cry and that's the only "all over him" as you put it there was." "I don't want to know this is what is gunna happen when I'm gone" "FANG IT WAS YOU WHO WANTED US TO TAKE A BREAK WHILE YOU ARE ON TOUR I WANTED LONG DISTANCE BUT I DIDN'T ARGUE" "well I don't like that while I'm gone this is what will happen" "THEN WHAT DO YOU LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO DO LONG DISTANCE BUT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO "SEE OTHER PEOPLE" LIKE YOU SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Niki said on the verge of tears "I WANT TO TRUST YOU BUT I DON'T WANT TO PUT YOU THROUGH THE PAIN OF LONG DISTANCE BUT AT THE SAME TIME I DON'T WANT YOU TO DATE OTHERS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE" "YOU'RE SO CONFUSING, DO HATE ME" "NO" "WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE WHO CAN'T TRUST ME" she screamed and fell to the floor crying. Fang tried to calm her down but the minute he got her to stand she got out of his arms and ran out, she drove home in tears Max was on the phone when Niki ran to her room. Max tried to get in but the door was locked. Max started hollering through the door but Niki put on her beats and started playing some music.

I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second

She's a backseat driver  
A drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first-class liar  
A constant forgetter  
She's attractive but bitter

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Take off your shoes  
Come in the room  
And baby, let's try not to argue  
Turn out the lights  
Turn on the radio  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Here I am  
There you go again, again  
And we will not ever be 18 again  
Again

And I'm worn out of fighting  
And every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
Here I am  
There you go again

So here I am, and I'm dying  
And I'm waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly  
And I'll take you anyway

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time [x2]

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

She's a lady All time low

She played it over and over again. Meanwhile Fang was working on a new song. 3 months into the tour Fang finished the song so he was working on so he turned on the TV to star news and the top story was Triki "the latest celeb couple" "Niki spotted kissing up and coming superstar Trey Brown while fang her supposed boyfriend is on tour is she cheating or was there a secret break up?" "Stupid TV" Fang mumbled and turned off the TV he was gunna lose it soon. He decided to send her the song hoping for her to at least say she liked it

Loving you was easy  
thought you'd never leave me  
yeah yeah

Wrapped around my finger  
see ya when I see ya  
yeah yeah

Now I'm hearing around  
that you been running around

I didn't think I'd miss you  
Now I'm feeling like a fool  
ooh ohh

[Chorus]

It hit me like a heart attack  
when you finally left me girl  
I thought I'd never want you back  
But I don't wanna live in a world with without you

I don't wanna live in a world with without you

[Verse 2]

Never really noticed  
all the little things you did  
you did

Never bought you roses  
always was around my friends  
my friends

And now I'm hearing around  
that you been running around

I didn't think I'd miss you  
Now I'm feeling like a fool  
ooh ohh

[Chorus]

It hit me like a heart attack  
when you finally left me girl  
I thought I'd never want you back  
But I don't wanna live in a world with without you

I don't wanna live in a world with without you

[Bridge]

Never should have let you slip away  
Living in a world that's turned to grey  
Little did I know it hurt so bad  
Cause It hit me like a heart attack…

[Chorus]

It hit me like a heart attack  
when you finally left me girl  
I thought I'd never want you back  
But I don't wanna live in a world with without you

I don't wanna live in a world with without you

No oh

[Outro]

Now I'm hearing around  
that you been running around

I didn't think I'd miss you  
Now I'm feeling like a fool  
ooh ohh

Heart attack Enrique Iglesias

Niki listened to the song and felt bad but she didn't say anything to him. A week later around 4:00 am Ari came and woke Max up, then he went and woke up Niki "come on I woke you up last you have half an hour to pack your things, we are going to New York city for 2 or 3 days" "why" Niki said groggily. He waved off the question "come on come on get ready" "ok ok I'm up and I will be packed in 20" "good" he walked out leaving Niki in her room. Niki thought. _What should I pack? Guess I better be prepared 3 pjs 3 out fits 2 dresses things I use in the bathroom makeup shoes_.

**20 Minutes later **

Niki was ready and was so tired she barely realized when Ari got her on the jet. Around 7 am Niki woke up "Ari, what time is it?" Niki said groggily "7 am" Ari said, not even looking her way "Now can you tell me why we are going to New York" "Fang was admitted to the hospital this morning not long before I came to wake you guys up everyone else I called but you and Max didn't answer" "you're lying, it is true" Niki said and turned away and started to cry. Max looked at Ari then at Niki and back to Ari then Niki and back to Ari again "you know for someone who is like her "big bro" you're doing a terrible job right now" "what do you mean" "you're supposed to make her feel better doofus you're making it worse" "sorry I don't what to do right now" she rolled her eyes and went to sit by Niki "Niki look I know" Niki put up a hand to stop her and got up to go to a different section of the jet. Ari looked back for a minute his look softened then went back Max rolled her eyes at him before going in after Niki. "Niki its going to be ok" "no you don't get it" "I would if you told me" "the night of your party I went to Fang's house and we… we broke up and after that I didn't talk to him and he tried to get me to talk to him but I didn't so he would video chat and tell me stuff" "it's ok Niki, Fang will be fine" "guys we are in New York come on"


End file.
